Shikamaru and Kiba again
by liahjh1289
Summary: This one I wrote on my own. I seem to love them. Shikamaru and Kiba romp...that simple.


Shikamaru was walking to the Hokage's office. She had ordered him to hurry, but he never hurried, so why should he now? Lady Tsunade had been a real bitch to him lately for reasons unknown to him, though it was probably something to do with breaking up with Temari and her going all PSYCHO! It wasn't his fault that she wasn't what he wanted. She was too…what's the word…troublesome. He went into the office and stood, waiting for some stupid mission that a genin could do. Three months, that's how long it had been since he had gotten a good mission. Right now, he would be happy if Orochimaru would attack just so he could actually do something. Yes, he was the laziest ninja in all of Konoha, but even he was being tortured by the lack of action.

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Shikamaru."

WHAT TONE? I USE THIS TONE WITH EVERYBODY! Of course, he would never say this to her, she controlled his life.

"Sorry."

"I'm sending you on a mission with Kiba and Naruto. You will be leading the mission. I want you to deliver this scroll to the Land of Clouds." She threw the scroll to him and he left. As he had assumed, another easy mission, and this time with the 2 most annoying people in the village. Naruto and Kiba were waiting at the gate for him. Great, I'm gonna go crazy.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Hurry up; I need to get back before the festival next week!" Naruto stood there, hands behind head as always, smiling his stupid smile.

"Why? You don't have a date." Kiba smirked at him. Akamaru was sitting beside him, happily wagging his tail in agreement.

"Yeah I do! I'm taking Hinata!"

"Hinata? Since when did you give up on Sakura?"

"She's too obsessed with Sasuke, so I decided to ask someone else."

"Can we get going please; I want to get back before next year." Shikamaru had walked right passed the others and they hadn't even noticed him. He was already half way down the trail leading away from the village.

They had to stop in a small hotel because Naruto had lost his sleeping bag.

"I have no idea where I put it."

"That's what you get for being an idiot, idiot." Kiba said while patting Akamaru on the head.

"Well, there are only two rooms, but one is a double." The old woman behind the counter said.

"I call the single!" Naruto yelled before either of the others could claim it. He got his key and ran to his room which was on the bottom floor, and Kiba and Shikamaru headed to the second floor.

Akamaru had asked to go out for the night and Kiba had allowed it. Shikamaru was now sitting next to the window, looking up at the moon.

"Hey, Shikamaru, why did you break up with Temari?" Kiba sat on the bed that was closest to the window.

"I don't know, she just wasn't what I wanted, I guess."

"So…what do you want, 'cause she was pretty hot."

"I don't know…why are you so curious?" The lights were all out except the bathroom light, but it only barely lit the room, so neither of them noticed that the other was blushing. Shikamaru had broken up with Temari because he was gay, and he had had a crush on Kiba for a long time now. Kiba had watched painfully as Temari and Shikamaru had dated happily for so long, but was overwhelmed by relief when he heard that they had broken up.

"Just am, I guess." He looked down in time to miss Shikamaru turning to him. Shikamaru was a very smart young man, and he could figure it out. He stood silently and walked over to Kiba. He didn't look up until Shika was sitting next to him.

"Shika, what…" He never had time to finish because Shikamaru's lips were glued to his in an instant. Because of the passionate feelings that they each held for each other, they didn't take it slowly. Shikamaru was already undressing and so was Kiba. Once all clothing had been removed, Shika was on top and he was kissing down Kiba's neck, chest (making sure to lick his nipples), down his abdomen, until he had engulfed all of Kiba. He sucked fast and hard while Kiba begged him to continue. They were both covered in sweat in no time, and Kiba soon released himself into his new lover.

Shika was then pinned to the bed. Kiba, his hands feeling all of Shikamaru, gently but quickly shoved one finger into Shika's opening. His back arched, but only just a little. Then, two fingers, followed by the third. Both of them needed this, they needed to be with each other. For too long had their secret longing for the other's touch been a secret. Too long had they wanted each other, but not gotten what all they needed. Now, they could both have what they wanted from the other man.

"Shikamaru, I love you."

"I know; me too." They whispered to each other as Kiba pushed himself fully into Shikamaru. A slight cry of pain, his back arching as far as possible, and pleasure; but that was the part that they both focused on. They both felt absolutely amazing. Kiba immediately began to push hard into Shikamaru as the pleasure grew. The pain in the morning would be worth the pleasure they got from one another on this night. The pace continued to quicken as Kiba hit that spot for Shika. Shika soon released his seed onto Kiba's stomach and his own; while Kiba was releasing his into the man that he had felt so strongly for, for years. They both collapsed, side by side, panting and covered in sweat and semen.

"I guessed we could've gotten the single room, huh." Shikamaru smirked at the comment as they lay there together, and slowly drifted to sleep.

THEY FINISHED THE MISSION AND NARUTO MADE IT BACK TO HINATA!^_^_^


End file.
